He Can't Be Dead
by AngelShep
Summary: Spoilers for Iron Man 3. This is how the Avengers reacted to what happened during Iron Man 3, as they one by one discovered Tony was presumed dead.
1. Steve

**Hello! A lot of people asked me to do this, I know it's been done, but here it is. You can read A changed Man, it goes with it, but you don't have to, let's just say that it's from Fury's point fo view there, and this one will be the other Avengers.**

**If you wnat me to do something else, or write challenges, send them to me!**

**Disclaimer: Avengers and IM3 aren't mine!**

* * *

**Steve**

Steve parked his bike in front of the grocery store that sat quite lonely in the middle of the small town he was in. He got down and looked around, wondering where he should go. The week before, he had asked Fury for some downtime because Christmas was coming and he just wanted to spend time outside of SHIELD for this time of the year. The director had reluctantly agreed, telling him to stay within touch.

Steve wasn't about to be picky about it. So there he was two days before Christmas in a small town not far from New York in Pennsylvania. He didn't know exactly why he came there, he just wanted some time away from the big city that was New York.

Christmas' decorations shone everywhere around him and old snow was lying on the sidewalks. Evening had fallen and the moon was up somewhere behind the masses of dark clouds. Steve wouldn't be surprised if it snowed again.

Clenching his jacket around him more tightly, he walked to the small bar on the other side of the street, wanting to ask where he could find a motel not far from here.

The moment he pushed the door open, he was assaulted by the smell of alcohol and smoke. Loud voices, obnoxious laughter attacked his ears painfully and he winced. His gaze moved around, noticing the crowded tables, the probably sticky bar and the shady already drunk men sitting there. He wrinkled his nose a bit in disgust, wishing not for the first time his senses weren't so heightened.

Unfortunately he would have to stay long enough to figure out where he could find a motel. And so he moved to the bar and sat on one of the empty stools. The barman came to him and raised an eyebrow, putting both his hands on the bar.

"I would like…" His voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the photo of a man he met a few months back and would not quite call a friend, but was definitively more than an acquaintance. Tony Stark.

The barman followed his gaze to look at the TV screen on which the image was displayed. He turned back to him, dark brown eyes curious. "You interested, man?"

"Did something happen?" Steve wondered, looking at the screen where he now could see Stark facing a phone and talking, ignoring all the cameras, micros around him, the flashes, the crowd, pushing in on him, into his personal space without caring it seemed about his intimacy and space, freedom. It wasn't the first time he saw Stark with the press on TV, but he was still amazed at how much he could ignore how deliberately obnoxious and pushing they could be.

"He threatened the Mandarin. Want me to turn the sound on?" Steve nodded and focused on the TV and nothing else, blocking all the sounds around. If earlier he wished for normal hearing, now he was quite glad for the one he had.

"… good old-fashioned revenge." _God_, Stark_, you didn't just threaten a highly wanted terrorist?_ Steve wondered. His first dislike of the man and now simple mutual respect that may – could – turn into more if they tried (though he doubted they could ever get along on everything, being so different and having opposite views on some things) didn't mean he didn't care about the man. And this… He wasn't even surprised Stark had threatened a terrorist but he was seriously starting to doubt his sanity.

"10880 Malibu Point."

"The man's crazy." The barman snorted. Steve licked his lips slowly, unable to disagree here. It was one thing to threaten a terrorist, but to personally give him his address? It was asking for it.

Stark was smart, if not the smartest man Steve had met, but he was also impulsive, reckless and he never thought his actions out completely. _We need a plan of attack – I have a plan. We attack._ He truly hoped this time wasn't one of those.

"This was taken earlier today, but it seemed the Mandarin didn't appreciate the threat and chose to prove it to everyone." A woman with brown hair, put in a neatly bun, blue eyes wide and sparkling, said into her microphone, facing the camera. Steve frowned at the debris and dust behind her. There were people – firemen, policemen – walking behind her, moving quickly. The camera moved to the side to show a woman Steve instantly recognized as Stark's girlfriend (he'd seen her briefly before making apparitions at press conferences or other things). She was distraught and looking around, ignoring the men trying to talk to her.

"Hell, where are they?" The barman wondered. People had gathered around them to look at the TV too, all wanting to know what was going on. Steve felt dread curling in his stomach, and knew something very wrong had happened. Yet he couldn't look away from the screen.

The woman suddenly grabbed something from the ground and Steve caught his breath, recognizing it immediately. Iron Man's helmet.

"Is that Iron Man's head?" Someone asked behind him.

"Earlier today, the Mandarin reposted at Stark's threat, here are the images."

The image snapped from Stark's girlfriend – Potts – holding the Iron Man's helmet close to her to an overview of a breathtaking mansion half-hanging on a cliff. Someone whistled – maybe more than one person actually. The feeling of dread intensified as he thought back to the ruins behind the reporter. _No, no, no_.

And then the missiles arrived and stroke the house, destroying, smashing it to bits. Steve was relieved when he saw the piano flying to hit a helicopter, destroying it completely as it fell to the water. Stark was still alive in there. Iron Man was still alive. But it wasn't finished just yet because more missiles hit the house, followed by bullets fired by one of the helicopter.

"Why is he not flying?" One man wondered. And Steve thought the same thing. Stark always flew around inside his suit so why wasn't he flying out of there? There may be something they couldn't see, something they didn't know. Could something have happened to the suit, damaging it to prevent it from flying?

The second helicopter was hit and… fell in the direction of the mansion. In Stark's direction.

Steve's fists clenched as his already quick breathing stuttered. The man had survived flying a nuke into space, he had to survive this. He couldn't die after… It would be so _wrong_.

Two missiles hit the house again and half the house fell this time. Steve saw, thanks to his enhanced sight, Iron Man, _Stark_ hanging from one of the bigger pieces of concrete, falling, falling into the water, crashing, going _under_. "Stark, come on," he whispered frenetically, watching, waiting with baited breath for Stark to fly out of the ocean. Another piece of concrete fell in the water and still no sign of Stark. He couldn't be possibly _dead_.

The helicopter flew away and a zoom-in on the destroyed house showed Potts running in the ruins to look for Stark. She was safe. It was at least a relief.

But Stark had disappeared.

The images were back on the reporter and Steve noticed everyone was strangely silent, empty disbelieving eyes looking at the screen. "Hours later, there is still no sign of Tony Stark and no body had been found yet in the water below. It is assumed the engineer genius, also known as Iron Man, is dead."

Steve stood up abruptly and walked out of the bar, ignoring the exclamations that followed him as he pushed the people in his way. He needed to get out, to breathe. He needed air, he needed…

He needed to call Fury.

Vacation's over.

He was going to go to Malibu and looked for that idiot of a billionaire himself and gave him a piece of his mind. He wouldn't believe he was dead until he saw the cold and lifeless body of Tony Stark in front of him.

He got on his bike and started it up. With one direction in mind.

10880 Malibu Point.

* * *

**So here's Steve. What do you think?**

**AngelShep**


	2. Natasha

**Hello! Thanks for the incredible response to this story! Here's the new chapter and next Avenger: our favorite Spider!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Natasha**

Natasha slammed the door shut behind her and grabbed the gun she had hidden under her pillow. She opened the drawer of the bedside table and fished out her knives and other weapons she hid there. To hell with her mission.

The men she was supposed to get information from had been joking between themselves about what happened. They were _happy_, _ecstatic_ about it. How could they not? It was one person less that might try to stop them. Tony Stark was dead. At least that was what they kept on saying. She was never one to believe what their kind said so she checked. Presumed dead in the destruction of his mansion.

She had looked into it more because she couldn't believe someone would just go and attack him like that – no "villain" would be that foolish. He was Iron Man, he fought into one of the biggest battles of the last decade and got out alive. He stood up to a God, to aliens and got out alive. No, no one would be foolish enough as to attack him without any really good reason – and well-prepared plan.

She forgot how _Stark_ could be.

He had _threatened_ one of the most wanted terrorists in the United States. She wanted to do nothing more than to show that _fucking_ idiot why it was a bad idea, with the help of maybe some of her tools – she wasn't against knocking his head until he got it inside his thick skull that _threatening_ a terrorist because he _could_ didn't mean he _should_. When was the man going to understand he couldn't be so reckless with his life?

When she had met Stark, her first impression had been really bad. She had been used to men leering at her and making disgusting remarks and suggestions and, if he hadn't been as bad as them, he was just above them. She knew his reputation of a playboy but she never thought he would be so _direct_ with it. Then she realized he was pretty much direct with everything, always speaking his mind and doing things he wanted, not caring much about the consequences.

But then she realized she might have judged a bit too quickly because the man revealed himself as a master king to make sure the focus was on things he wanted it to be. He could redirect a conversation to avoid some subjects, create a distraction so easily, she knew she had to look into him more. Direct didn't mean he talked about everything. When it came to things he cared about, he didn't want people to be found, Natasha hardly ever came across someone so good at hiding and fooling.

The circumstances were hardly ideal since he was dying. He hid it well, that was for sure, and he managed to prepare everything for when the moment came – putting Pepper as CEO, 'giving' Rhodes the suit, his massive donation to charity, a few last projects to R&D. She'd seen the good behind the arrogant, obnoxious, confident, flirtatious mask.

He may not be one of favorite persons, and she wasn't one of his, but there was respect between them.

A respect that had been reinforced by New York's events.

She had truly been worried and afraid when he flew that nuke into that portal. He _was_ a good man and there were too little of those in the world. She realized quickly enough his attitude didn't always match his actions. He could act so self-centered it was hard to believe it was the same man that acted so selflessly (or carelessly in regards of his own life). But it was. It wasn't Iron Man that was acting selflessly, it was Stark and she realized too late how badly she had put it in her report. They were the same. Iron Man was just a mask, a suit to protect Tony Stark, but it was _Stark_ that flew into that portal to save New York, to save everyone.

When it came to Tony Stark, she had learned to look closely and to ignore the appearances.

In short, she wasn't about to believe the press which assumed he was dead because he was nowhere to be found. A man as intelligent as him could disappear, even though his face was so recognizable.

She could come back and finish her mission later (if they didn't trust her anymore, fine, she could still make them talk), because she had time for this, but Tony Stark? If he was indeed alive, she doubted the Mandarin would leave him alone. He had declared war, and war only ends with one party incapable of fighting back. In a case when one side was Tony Stark, one of the best engineers of their time (if not the best), creator of the best AI in the world, ahead by ten if not more years in terms of technology, _and_ national (and worldwide) hero Iron Man, and on the other a terrorist no one seemed to find, who used bombs which didn't leave any traces, who was playing around with the government which was powerless? There was no doubt, the only way it was going to end was with the death of one of them.

She grabbed her small bag, put everything she had with her in it, her gun at her belt and opened the door to go out. She walked calmly in the corridors, ignoring the strange looks people threw at her.

She reached the living room of the "house" the organization was in and was stopped by one of the men (thankfully the only one there). She hid her exasperation and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"You going somewhere, babe?" She refrained from punching him for calling him that and instead settled for a sneer.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, you're in my way." She stepped sideways and pushed past him, but his hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. She narrowed her eyes at him when he kept his greedy hand on her. "Let me go," she said in a low voice, that would have made those who knew her comply with her orders, but not him, because he was too stupid to recognize the threat in her voice – the _oh-so-deadly_ threat.

"Where you going?"

She smiled coldly. "To a friend and whoever gets in my way will pay dearly." On those words she kicked him in the crotch and sent her elbow (which he let go of to grab his painful parts) down on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

She then started to walk again in direction of the door.

She had somewhere to go, a teammate to help and maybe save.

She didn't believe Tony Stark was dead. She was there when he found the cure to his own poisoning, she was there when he fell from the portal and survived. She may not have been there when he came back from Afghanistan against all odds or when he fought Stane, but if there was one thing she wasn't about to forget, it was this.

Tony Stark was too stubborn to die when he knew someone needed him.

* * *

**And that's it! What do you think? Is Nat not too OOC?**

**Review please**

**AngelShep**


	3. Clint

**Hi! Here's the new chapter because I'm on a really good mood for my birthday. Good reading!**

* * *

**Clint**

Clint sighed as he stepped into his little room inside the SHIELD base. He was tired, sore and filthy from his last mission and wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower and go to sleep. He let his bag fall to the ground and stumbled to his bed before collapsing on it, letting out a moan of relief as he felt the soft (even though he knew there were better beds out there) mattress under him. It was so much better than the cold hard ground on which he had to sleep for the last ten days. It was always a relief when he could sleep on a real bed again.

He closed his eyes, feeling himself relax slowly, grabbing blindly his pillow to put it under his head. He was feeling himself drift off when there was a violent knock on his door. His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, instantly awake and alert.

He walked to the door, pushing his bag out of the way and, a hand on the gun in the holster at his thigh, he opened the door just enough to be able to see the person outside. Hill raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down, but knew better than to make a remark on his dirty and rumpled clothes. It wasn't anything new when you were a SHIELD agent, especially when you were back from a mission. "Director Fury wants to see you immediately."

"I just came back. Can't he give me at least ten minutes for me to change?" he growled, clenching his fingers around the door's handle.

"It's about the Avengers." She tilted her head to the side, not quite able to hide the little disgust she had about them. It wasn't anything new to any of them that she didn't like this idea of a team of superheroes.

Clint's eyebrows shot up and he crushed every protest he might have. This was important, so much more important. He left the room, Hill already walking away.

His mind immediately jumped to Natasha. Was she alright? Was she already there? He knew she had a mission and had yet to finish it. Did they pull her out earlier because of whatever had happened? Did something happen to _her_?

Questions were running through his mind, and his feet took him automatically to Fury's office, knowing by then the way by heart. He entered it and was relieved to see Natasha already there. So she wasn't the one concerned by whatever happened. Banner? Unlikely, no matter how against it the doctor was, if it came to his own safety, the Hulk would make an apparition and ensure he walked free. Rogers? He doubted it too, seeing as the man was working with SHIELD and Fury must have kept a very close eye on him, and well the man was hardly defenseless. Thor? Last he heard of him was when he left with his devil of a brother – to put it nicely.

That left Stark.

If Clint had to bet, he would have done it on him. There was just something about the man that screamed trouble magnet. And he was pretty sure he wasn't exactly one to run away from them either.

"You called. Something about the Avengers?"

Natasha grabbed a newspaper and held it out to him. He frowned and took it, eyes falling on the headline. The one big title he couldn't possibly _not_ see. _Tony Stark presumed dead_.

This was actually worse than he thought.

He looked up, eyes questioning. "What happened?"

"Stark threatened the Mandarin," Natasha grumbled, crossing her arms. "That идиот."

"He what?" Clint looked between the both of them. "Seriously? How…"

Fury sighed and leaned back in his seat. "In return, the Mandarin blew up his house. With him inside." The archer let himself fall into the chair next to Natasha. "His body has yet to be found in what's left of the mansion in the ocean."

Clint glanced at Natasha and she nodded. She was on the same page as him. That was good because right now, he refused to believe the man dead.

"Permission to go, Director?" he asked, standing up, adopting a straight posture, hands clenched in front of him.

Fury narrowed his eye but complied. Immediately Clint turned on his heels, Natasha getting up from her seat. They both left the room and walked back to Clint's own room. There they entered in silence and both stood looking at each other.

Clint didn't know Stark all that much. Sure he heard about all the rumors surrounding him, he exchanged a few words with him too during New York's events and he learned the man was one to joke, that was for sure (calling him Legolas was one proof, his type of 'party' another). He knew he may end up liking him, if he ever got past his annoying ass-like attitude he seemed to love to put on. His sense of humor might not be one people usually liked, but he did. Sarcastic and snarky, that was something Clint liked.

And Clint could only admire how the man could deflect any remarks sent his way. He truly seemed to not care about anything people said or thought about him. Clint had trouble with the few remarks the SHIELD agents said about how he was responsible for the death of so many of them during the Helicarrier attack, even if Natasha insisted Loki was the only one to blame. Clint knew the man was used to it and that was probably why he didn't pay it much mind, but sometimes some of them were truly awful and the archer still was impressed.

"Where do we go?"

"I would say Malibu, but if I were Stark, I wouldn't stay there," Natasha replied. "Unfortunately, we need to start somewhere and with no idea of where he is…"

"Or if he's even alive," Clint voiced out. Because as much as they didn't want to believe it, it was a possibility. Not considering it was being a fool and they were no fools.

Natasha pursed her lips. "I'm packing. Ten minutes in the hangar?"

Clint nodded and she left. He grabbed the bag off the floor to put it on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He was used to this kind of situation, he was no stranger to the pain of losing someone, even if it was an agent he didn't know all that much. But somehow, despite the fact he barely knew Stark, the pain was worse. In that single battle they had all formed a bond. An unbreakable bond and losing one of them…

He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and headed to his bathroom to take the long awaiting shower.

They were no fools but Tony Stark wasn't nobody either. If there was someone out there that could possibly get out of any situation it was him.

He didn't need training, super strength, or an alter-ego. He had something no one could take away from him, something natural, something that was _him_. He had his hands and his brain. And that was all he needed.

Iron Man wasn't about a superhero, it was about a man who was a genius, who was a mechanic. Nothing more, nothing less.

Tony Stark wasn't dead.

Clint was sure of it.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Review please!**

**AngelShep**


	4. Thor

**Hello!**

**Okay this chapter gave me a hard time for two reasons: 1) Not being a native English speaker, Thor can prove to be a bit of a struggle, and 2) it was the first time I ever tried to write Loki. Hope that turns out good.**

**Anyway, good chapter!**

* * *

**Thor**

Thor nodded at the guard standing by the door and he walked away, knowing better than to disobey his prince. He walked in and looked at the glass wall behind which Loki was, sitting on his mattress, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall. He was paler than the last time Thor saw him, in contrast with the dark bags under his eyes and his dark hair.

"What a surprise to see you, Thor."

He stopped in front of the cage and crossed his arms. "Hello, brother."

Loki opened his eyes and looked at him, green eyes flashing briefly with anger, before a smirk appeared on his lips. "You do not seem very worried, Thor. I would have thought your little mortal friend's life would be more important to you."

He frowned, wondering what trick the god of mischief was up to again. "What is this matter you are talking about, Loki?"

The dark-haired man feigned a look of surprise, raising up from his seat. "You do not know, Thor? I would have thought you kept an eye on them." He walked forward, eyes glinting with amusement and the grace of a predator in his steps. A predator who had his prey trapped because they knew something they didn't. "Your precious _Avengers_," he spat. "They are not as invincible as you may think they are."

Thor took a step forward and clenched his hands into fists, frustration and exasperation filling him. He hated Loki's games and was tired of them. "I am listening, brother, if you have something you wish to speak of, just say it."

Loki's lips curled into a delighted smile and he tilted his head. Thor knew he had raised to his bait, but he couldn't help how much Loki could still get under his skin. "You may want to ask Heimdall how one man can survive the destruction of his home and being crushed under thousands of tons of concrete into the ocean. You got attached to fragile creatures Thor and you did not even bother to make sure they stay safe. Bathing in the knowledge they were not helpless, you forgot how easy it was to tear their life apart, to destroy them, to crush their so fragile bodies." Loki's cold and satisfied smile hit him hard. Green eyes shining with anger and smugness as he watched him, as he saw his words that he twisted so well, sink into Thor.

Thor brought his fist up and slammed it on the glass, blue eyes blaring with anger as his brother's words turned inside his head again and again, sounding oh so true, no matter how he wished they weren't. They were humans. And humans could be broken so easily. "Save your lies, brother. None of them is dead."

Loki tilted his head to the side, smile widening. He opened his arms wide and took a small step back. "Be my guest and check, Thor. The Allfather forbid I spread lies about your dear Man of Iron."

Thor slammed his fist on the glass again before spinning on his heels and marching out, Loki's laughter following him. He stormed through the city to the Bifrost, only stopping when he was facing Heimdall, doubt already clouding his mind and fear gripping his heart. His brother must have been lying, he couldn't have lost one of his warrior brothers.

"Heimdall!" The man in question nodded at him in greetings, waiting for the reason of his visit. "The Man of Iron. I need to know if… his house…" He refused to say Loki told him it was destroyed. He couldn't acknowledge the fact his brother could still affect him so much. He couldn't admit it to anyone.

Heimdall closed his eyes briefly and Thor saw his shoulders sag slightly. When the all seeing man opened them again, they were filled with compassion and sympathy. "It is destroyed and lied in the ocean."

Thor took a step back as if physically hit. His brother's words came haunting him back, teasing him. _Dead_. He could not be. The Man of Iron had taken his lightning and stayed up and still fought against him. He was a warrior, a strong one. To think he died in the destruction of his home…

"Tell me, Heimdall… Is he…" He could not bring himself to finish the thought. His brother in arms could not have died during a cowardly attack of his house.

"He is not, but Midgard believes him to be so, Thor."

A sigh of relief escaped him. "Bless the Allfather," he whispered, closing his eyes. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked back up. "Heimdall?"

"Do you wish for me to tell you what is happening on Midgard?"

Thor nodded. "The others?"

"They are fine. Three of them are on their way to your friend's destroyed house. The last one has yet to hear the news." Heimdall answered, voice even, but Thor could hear the slight comforting note underneath it. He was grateful for that.

He could hardly believe one of his fellow warriors was in such a danger his very home was broken. Why weren't their other brothers in arms with him? They had all parted ways, him going farther away than the rest of them, but he thought they would stay in touch. At least enough to be there and help each other out when one of them needed it.

Thor hadn't interacted enough with all of them to know them and if he felt a stronger bond with the Captain because both of them were leaders of people and mostly warriors, he still respected them all. The Hulk was a fierce adversary, with a strength defying his, the archer had deadly sight and the Spider was a wonderful female warrior such as lady Sif herself.

The Man of Iron was brave and intelligent. In fact, he recognized his brother in him – the keen intelligence, the uncanny ability to use words and both were different from other people, Loki by his magic and origins, Tony Stark by, from what he understood, simply who he was. He reminded him so much of his brother, Thor's heart ached at the thought of him being in danger, of losing him – it would be like losing Loki all over again, even if the situations were different.

He also knew though that those very things he'd seen in him may be what will help him make it through. Just as Loki always did in the past. Twisting words, being smarter and playing tricks saved him and Thor and the Warriors Three and Sif in the past. He was sure the Man of Iron's intelligence and his own tricks could save him too.

He wished he could be there on Midgard to give him the hand, the help he might need though because, if he was more than capable of fighting his enemy on his own, there was no doubt for Thor that help from a fellow warrior was always welcome, even if it was a simple presence by one's side.

"Please, Heimdall, tell me about my friend."

* * *

**So? What did you think of Loki? Of Thor? Is that chapter good?**

**Review please!**

**Only one Avenger left!**

**AngelShep**


	5. Bruce

**Hello! here's the new chapter, with the final Avenger. And since everyone kept asking me, I will make them meet up with Tony, I won't say when it will be, just after the whole Mandarin/Killian thing or after the operation (cause I don't really know yet). Anyway there sure would be a reunion. :)**

**So good chapter!**

* * *

**Bruce**

Clenched fists, eyes closed tight, blood pulsing in his veins, throbbing in his head, he breathed deeply, once, twice. Slowly, seconds ticking by, he managed to get a tight grip on his anger. He opened his eyes, only for his gaze to fall on his hands where green veins and arteries were edging on his skin which also had a green tinge to it. Shadows danced across it, making it seem like his very skin was alive.

The Other Guy was screaming inside his mind, more _furious_ than he had ever been before – which was saying something. His presence filled it entirely, pushing into his thoughts, invading them, hitting the strong walls he'd built around it, and he had a hard time not giving out to him because right now, he wanted to as stupidly as it was. He knew it wouldn't help anyone, less of all this self-called genius that was only a fucking _idiot_ if someone asked him.

He flexed his fingers, watching as the green faded back, his veins disappeared again under his skin. The Other Guy faded back but his violent anger was still there, a constant so much stronger than what he was used to – it took all of his self-control not to give in. He breathed in and out, the pounding inside his head disappearing, his blood flow slowing. But he could feel him lurking just behind his walls, ready to breach through any break he might have to take over and go to their friend jumping and leaping.

Finally he was calm enough to relax and think.

He grabbed the magazine again and forced himself to read more than the few words that said _Tony Stark dead_. He skipped the part where they talked about who he was – like a goddamn _eulogy_. He wasn't _dead_. The one person who hadn't been afraid of him, who wasn't tip-toeing around him couldn't be dead. The one person who accepted him fully, him and the Other Guy, couldn't be dead.

He reached the how and why he was suddenly declared dead and held his breath. Only to release it sharply and pinched his nose when he realized it was Tony's sheer stupidity that brought this. Tony who threatened a terrorist. _God, Tony_. His fingers tightened around the paper and his teeth clenched together as he locked his jaw into place.

His house had been destroyed, his body was supposedly underneath it in the ocean. Pepper Potts had not said anything and had seemingly disappeared after that. Bruce hoped she was safe and alright – he knew Tony wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her because of what he'd done. Then again he should have thought about it before he went and threatened a goddamn terrorist.

Bruce ripped apart the magazine and froze when he saw a woman standing a few feet away, looking at him with a frown, eyes disapproving. She shook her head and walked away. Well, it was better she thought bad of him because he ripped apart a poor magazine than because he killed people for he turned into a green-raged monster.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before throwing all the pieces of paper in the trash can not far from him. His attention had been drawn to it in the first place because of Tony's picture on the cover. He certainly hadn't expected the title under it. _Tony Stark Meets His End_. He had bought the paper just so he could read that article. Now it was done and he didn't know if it had been such a good idea. There was little he learned that he liked. But he guessed he'd rather know now than learn about it later.

But now he knew. What was he supposed to do? He could go there, to Malibu and then what? If Tony was – if they were right, there was nothing he could do except watch as they dug his – _No!_ The Hulk screamed inside his head. _Metal Man alive_.

He wanted to believe him so much. He wanted to believe his friend – if not his only one – was alive and well and kicking somewhere. He just didn't want to lose him and if that made him selfish, then fine, he _was_. Because Tony Stark has given him hope that one day people will accept him again for who he was, he had given him what he hadn't had in years, a home, friendship, the possibility of some kind of family. And not just to him, but to the Other Guy as well. Both of them were welcomed with open arms by Tony Stark, the man that everyone thought narcissist, selfish, arrogant and god knows what else, was the one that never once didn't act generous and kind with him, with _them_.

He should have been there. If he had accepted Tony's offer and stayed at the Stark Tower… _You might have made things worse by hulking out_, he thought dryly to himself. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes tiredly.

He already knew what he was going to do, even though it might be pointless in the end. He had to see for himself. He didn't trust those journalists. They didn't know Tony, they didn't know he wasn't one to back down easily, not even to missiles hitting his home. They might have followed him around all his life but that didn't mean they knew him. They only knew the man Tony wanted them to know.

Bruce put his glasses back on his nose and moved again, heading towards the little room he was renting in this small town of Mexico. Another thing he had to thank Tony for – the money he had forced into his hands when he realized Bruce wasn't staying. He had had no choice but to take it, not wanting to hurt the genius. And well he doubted it was even making itself known in his bank account.

Sometimes he truly wondered how people never realized how wrong they could be. He was amazed at how _good_ Tony was at pretending – pretending to be everything people believed him to be (even though Bruce was aware he was arrogant for example, but it wasn't like he had no reason to be). It was for the best probably. People were so greedy they would take advantage of his generosity.

The doctor entered his room and took his small bag in which he put everything he owned (which wasn't all that much). He grabbed the phone Tony had insisted on giving him, on which there were only three numbers – Tony's obviously, Pepper Potts' (he suspected Tony wanted him to know the woman he met shortly liked him to) and Betty's (that one had been a surprise at first and then it had just warmed him). He hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'call' button.

If there was no answer, it would only put him down more and it would be too dangerous with the Other Guy so close to the surface.

Instead, he pocketed it and left.

He needed a few hours after all to reach Malibu and he didn't have more time to lose.

* * *

**So what did you think of Bruce? Oh and tell me what you think the different Avengers will do once they see Tony (I might take some of the suggestions :) )**

**Review please!**

**AngelShep**


	6. Malibu

**Hello! This chapter is earlier than usual cause I'm on the road all day tomorrow (yeah I'm going home, school's finally finished !), so here's the new chapter. Now I have to say, i loved your reviews and I definitively picked some up ^^ And okay i don't know how you did it but some of you somehow got the SAME idea as I did; you'll recognize which one with this chapter :)**

**Anyway, on with the story !**

* * *

**Malibu**

When Clint walked in the middle of what was left of the Malibu mansion of Tony Stark, he wondered if believing the man was alive was a good idea or just plain stupid hope. As he looked down on the cliff and saw the waves hitting the rocks harshly, the water hiding the tons of concrete, he knew that if Tony had survived and was alive, he was going to name him Survivor King because right now, he hardly believed it possible. Of course he wasn't exactly going to call him that to his face; he might think it and all but there was no way he would let the genius know or he would never survive it.

Nope, it was better he didn't say a word.

"Clint," Natasha called somewhere behind him. He turned around, frowning, but that quickly disappeared to let a smile grace his lips as he saw Steve standing beside the spy.

He walked to them and nodded at the Captain. "Good to see you, Cap, even if we all wish it was in different… circumstances."

Steve's lips set into a thin line as his blue eyes took into the destruction around him. There were people working, cleaning the place but none of them were paying attention to them. Natasha glanced at Clint who made a face, rolling his shoulders tensely. "Do you have anything new?" Steve asked, looking back at the two of them.

Natasha tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. "We do. Fury called. He has reasons to believe Stark was involved in an attack in a town in Tennessee last night. He sent a team and will contact us if he has anything new." Clint wondered briefly why Fury associated the Tennessee incident with Stark, and then thought better of it: it was Fury, the man knew everything about anything. Well, maybe not everything, otherwise the Malibu mansion would still be standing.

Even Fury couldn't do anything when faced by Stark's utter stupidity.

Steve nodded, relief on his face. The archer understood him. When he learned about it, all he could think of was "_Stark's _alive" (well not exactly with those words, but it was the general idea).

Clint heard the sound of a car and he turned in the direction of the noise to see an old-looking car pulling to a stop near Steve's bike. The door opened and Bruce got out, eyes immediately going to them as he offered a strained smile. Clint didn't know how far the man was from California but he sure got there fast (he supposed the news traveled fast too).

He walked to them and they all greeted him with nods and smiles, despite the less-than-great circumstances. Bruce didn't waste time in pleasantries though – something the agent liked a lot. "Do you have anything more about the situation? I'm sure the press doesn't know half of what's going on."

"Fury has reasons to believe Stark was in Tennessee last night," Steve answered him.

Bruce frowned. "Why would he be in Tennessee?"

Clint shrugged. "You know, with Stark…" He let a small smile grace his lips. "I expect the unexpected now. And if I was laying low, I wouldn't go somewhere where the press is likely to be," he pointed out.

There were sounds behind them suddenly and they all turned in the direction it was coming from. Two men cleaning the place were slowly backing up looking at the ground with wide eyes. Jarvis' voice filled the air suddenly: "Operation House Party." They all moved closer to the two men and watched with smiles gradually appearing on their faces as the ground opened up and lights – arc reactors lights – appeared in what looked like a bottomless pit. And then they all took a step backwards when not one, or two or even _ten_ but _dozens_ of suits went flying out at full speed.

"Son of a gun, Stark…" Steve whispered in awe.

"Damn, fuck, how many suits does Stark have?" Clint let out watching as they flew away.

For a second it was silent as they thought about what it could possibly mean. And then Bruce let out a nervous and relieved laugh. All heads snapped to him and Natasha raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Uh… Banner?" Clint wondered aloud. Did the man go crazy? Maybe that was it.

"He… He's alive." He chuckled again. "I pity the ones facing those suits."

Clint grinned. "Oh God, what I wouldn't give to see that." He ignored the voice in his head saying if he needed that many suits at once, then Stark had to be in one hell of a mess. He couldn't think about that, not right now.

Steve shook his head at him while Natasha smiled. Bruce looked around and sat on a piece of wall, putting his elbows on his knees. "I guess now we wait."

Clint looked at him, before turning back to the sea, letting himself wonder. Where they really going to see Stark again? Would he come back from this whole mess in one piece?

And more importantly, why did Stark had so many suits ready to be used? Last time (New York battle, really) he had six or seven suits, but _this_…

Clint sighed and shrugged. "Yeah we wait."

Turned out they couldn't wait all that long. Clint and Natasha had to go back to SHIELD, the former to start on a new, very urgent, mission, and the latter to end the one she started. Fury's non-negotiable orders. Steve left soon after them as well, knowing he might get called at any moment, and anyway there was nothing he could do. Bruce told them goodbye and then he stayed a day longer in the motel room he had rented. He didn't want to leave without knowing, seeing by himself that Tony was alive. Mexico wasn't as far as Kolkata or Brazil, but it was still too far away from the man.

In the end he decided on a compromise. He wouldn't leave the States but he wouldn't just wait around when he could help. And so he went from shelter to shelter, helping those who couldn't afford medicine, cooking simple things for them. He might have not liked it when Tony gave him money, but now he was grateful because it was being used for a good cause – he had no doubt the genius would be happy to know how it was spent.

And one by one (or two), they went to check on Tony, because they needed to tell him exactly what they thought of his little stunt.

* * *

**So? What di you think? If you hadn't already, you can still tell m how you think they should react to seeing Tony again (finally). :)**

**Review please!**

**And see you next week!**

**AngelShep**


	7. Clint 20

**Hello! Here's the new chapter! I hope you will like it, I unfortunately couldn't use all your great ideas, but I try to use some of them!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Clint 2.0**

Clint was the first one. It was about three weeks after the whole thing, but it was the first time he had any time for himself. And so the first thing he did was to take a car and drive to the Stark Tower. Once there, he walked to the desk, ignoring the people waiting in front of it, and put his hands down flat on the desk, fixing the woman there in the eyes behind his glasses. "I'm here to see Tony Stark."

She raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "Well, sir, you'll have to wait like everyone else, and then you may leave because mister Stark is not receiving any guests today."

He sighed and leaned forward. "Look, I'm not just anyone, I'm his friend. Call him. Tell him Clint Barton is here. See what he says."

"You don't understand, I'm afraid. Mister Stark is not receiving anyone, be it friends or…"

"Clara, it's fine," someone said at his left, interrupting her. Clint turned to see a red-headed woman, standing a few feet away. She smiled at him and motioned him over. "Follow me."

Clint grinned at the receptionist who was watching him with narrowed eyes, but obviously she couldn't say anything against Pepper Potts and she knew it. And who would be better off anyway to talk for Tony than the woman who was both his CEO and his girlfriend?

She didn't say anything until they were both standing in the elevator, watching the numbers change as they climbed up. They were halfway there when she decided to talk. "She wasn't lying. Tony is not receiving anyone, but I know who you are and he'll be upset if he learned he missed you." She clasped her hands in front of her and kept on looking forward, while he frowned, wondering why Stark wouldn't receive anyone.

"I… If it's really a problem I can come back later," he tentatively said. He didn't know the red-headed woman and was afraid of saying something out of line or doing something he shouldn't. He didn't know either if he should be afraid of her or not.

"As long as you don't upset him and don't exhaust him too much, it'll be alright," she stated, finally looking at him. He had to admit she was a beautiful woman, and she obviously cared a lot about the genius. He was lucky to have her and he didn't doubt for one second that Stark knew it.

He wondered briefly what she meant by exhausting him. Was there something he wasn't aware of that had happened during the whole Mandarin thing? Did Stark get seriously hurt? So much so he still was resting three weeks after the incident?

The doors opened ad she stepped out, gesturing at him to follow her. They walked into the room he saw that one time he was there over six months ago, when the floor was dented with the shape of Loki's body, the windows smashed and other debris were lying around. Now it looked good again, the floor was as smooth as it was possible for one to be, the couches and tables were perfectly aligned, the bar was fully stocked and the windows were flawless and offering a breath-taking view of the city.

Potts walked to one of the couches and Clint frowned when he saw the form lying on the cream pillows. He opened his mouth to tell her not to wake him up, but she moved one finger to her lips, silently indicating him not to say a word. She kneeled down elegantly in front of Tony. He was sleeping on his side, one hand under his head while the other was curled just under his chin. His knees were bent slightly and a thin blue blanket was covering half of his body. Clint was surprised at how young and fragile he looked when he was this relaxed. He didn't have those guarded and tense lines on his face anymore and it made him look almost a different man.

She put one hand on the one curled against his chest and brought the other up to his face, her fingers lightly touching his cheek and moving his hair to the side. "Tony, hey." She gently shook his shoulder and smiled when he groaned. He turned his head into the crook of his elbow in an attempt to escape her wake up call. "Clint Barton's there," she whispered.

He frowned at first, hand tightening around her fingers which he had suddenly caught. Then his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes, the brown still clouded by sleep – and something else, Clint noted silently. Pain?

Then Tony's eyes were on him and a grin appeared. "Legolas!" Of course. The agent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tony, helped by the red head, sat up, a hand hovering over his chest, while a pain grimace flew across his face for a millisecond before his expression was smooth back into an enthusiastic one. "I'll let you catch up." She straightened and turned on her heels, when she suddenly remembered something and pointed a finger at Tony. "Rest."

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, moving his head from side to side, making a face but nodded in the end. Satisfied, she walked away, leaving the both of them alone – Clint being terribly confused: what the hell was going on with Stark?

"You… okay?"

Stark turned surprised eyes at him. "Yeah. Why? Are you worried?" he teased, smirk growing on his lips. Clint noticed the way he was leaning back on the couch, not moving at all except for his head, which he had turned to look at him.

"Pssst. As if." He shifted on his feet, trying to come up with something. Stark raised an eyebrow in amusement. Unable to contain himself any longer, he took two strides and bent down, engulfing him in a huge hug, which surprised both of them (but Tony more than him still). He felt him tense and heard him gasp. One hand came up and his fingers wrapped around Clint's arm, clenching the sleeve of his shirt tightly and _pushing_ him.

"Let go, Clint," he gasped and the archer heard the pain in his voice. He didn't think and immediately let go, stumbling back. Tony closed his eyes and gripped his chest where the reactor was shin– wait.

Clint's eyes widened and he reached out to Tony's chest, stopping himself inches away from touching him. "What… Where is the arc? I mean, what…"

Tony breathed in and opened his eyes. He looked up at him and smiled slightly, painfully, shyly. "I got the shrapnel removed. Five days ago. That's why…" he gestured at the couch, the pillows, the blanket, himself. And suddenly it was perfectly clear why Potts had told him to go easy, why he was sleepy and couldn't receive anyone. He had gone through major heart surgery and was probably on painkillers. And there was no longer an arc reactor in his chest. Clint didn't know the details, but he knew bones had been removed, he didn't want to imagine exactly what was in Stark's chest now.

"But thanks for the hug, mister-I'm-not-worried."

Clint glared at him. "Don't make me shoot an arrow at you, I'm still pretty pissed at the fact your idiotic ass thought he could threaten a terrorist."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, well, everything worked out fine in the end, right?"

He raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Sure." He pursed his lips. "Mmh… Just between us, don't tell the others but…" He grinned cheekily and winked. "Awesome, man, that took guts. Wish I'd been here to see that."

Tony chuckled and raised his fist, which Clint happily bumped. "You're no good at the lecture thing, Hood."

Clint shrugged. He figured that, and anyway, Bruce and Steve would probably reprimand him enough for the whole lot of them. He saw Tony rubbed his eyes and knew he should let the man rest. It was time to leave anyway, SHIELD was probably wondering where he was.

Gently he grabbed Tony's arms and helped him lay down, ignoring the weak protest he threw up. "I'm not a child, I can…" His eyes fluttered. "Go to sleep…" He yawned. "On my own." His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes. Clint pushed his legs up onto the sofa and put the blanket back over him.

He smiled when he noticed Stark was already sleeping and kneeled down near his face. "Of course I was worried, you idiot genius."

On those words, he stood up and went back to the elevator. Stark was alright and in a couple of weeks, he would be back on his feet and working again, and be the obnoxious and arrogant genius he was supposed to be.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry for not using this wonderful idea of shooting an arrow but since I wanted to make Clint the one who will see Tony just after the operation, it just couldn't work. I hope you still liked it anyway!**

**Review please!**

**AngelShep**


	8. Bruce 20

**Hello ! Here's the new chapter, which I think you will like. Time for some Bruce/Tony friendship and of course the Hulk! ;)**

**Good reading!**

* * *

**Bruce 2.0**

It was a couple of weeks after Clint's visit that Tony called Bruce. He needed to talk to him. Bruce wasn't about to say no and so the day after that, he was in New York City, a bag on his back, ready to see his friend and tell him a few choice words. And to listen to whatever it was he had to say, but that came second.

No first he was going to tell him exactly what he thought, and it didn't matter if maybe he shouldn't because he might end up a bit too much _green_. If it could knock some sense into that head of his…

_Hulk agree, tiny Metal Man idiot_.

That brought a smile to his face as he stepped out of the elevator.

He looked around for the genius and saw him sitting on the couch, a pad in his hands while an hologram shone over the table in front of him. He was focused on whatever it was he was working on and hadn't noticed him. He walked forward and stopped when he was standing next to the couch. He let his bag drop to the ground and didn't hold back his smirk when he noticed him jump and turn his head wildly in his direction.

"Jesus, _Bruce_, what the hell?" he gasped as he held a hand over his heart, wide disbelieving eyes staring at him.

"Tony" he said, voice tight and stern.

He frowned and put the tablet down. "Whoah. What's with the sour face? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, grinning cheekily and tilting his head to the side.

"Delighted," he deadpanned. The Other Guy roared in agreement in the back of his mind. It wasn't often they agreed on something but it turned out they sure did when it came to one Tony Stark.

"Sarcasm." Tony hummed. "I like that." He nodded to himself then looked back at Bruce. "What did I do?" He offered him his best pout and big brown eyes which were looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

Tony sure had the look perfected. It could have worked – if Bruce wasn't as angry as he was with the man. "One, you threatened a terrorist." He held up a second finger. "Two, you were believed dead because your house blew up while you were inside." Another one. "Three, you went up alone against a terrorist." And another. "Four, you're asking me why I'm angry _five weeks_ after it happened." He threw his arms up in the air. "God Tony! Not even a phone call or a text to say 'I'm alive'?"

Tony at least had the decency to look sorry as he bit his lip and winced before looking down. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry?"

Bruce shook his head. "You are the most foolish, reckless, impossible and downright fucking exasperating person I know! What went through that not-so-much-genius brain of yours?" He asked because he truly wondered.

Tony rubbed his fingers over his eyes and stood up. He turned to him and shrugged, raising his hands in a I-don't-know kind of way. "Anger mostly, Bruce. He… God, Happy had almost died because of that guy and he was… boasting because no one could find him and…" He deflated, shoulders dropping and offered him a tired smile. "I'm sorry. I should have called."

Bruce moved his tongue over his teeth and nodded slightly. "I'm two inches away from letting the Other Guy have its way with you." He roared and Bruce could feel his satisfaction with that statement. He wanted _out_.

Tony made a dismissing gesture and a non-committed noise. "Pfff. He wouldn't hurt me. We're buddies." He nodded very seriously. "He'd hug me."

Bruce sighed and took off his glasses to pinch his nose. "You need to work on your preservation skills."

"Nah. I like them just the way they are." Bruce glared at him. "Okay, maybe a little." He glared harder and Tony threw his hands up. "Fine! A lot. Jeez, you're tough in business."

Bruce rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He knew it was as good as he going to get from the billionaire. _Tiny Bruce let Hulk out. Hulk hug Tony stupid man._ No there's an order. He was first.

So he walked forward and hugged the genius, quickly, simply, before stepping back and punching his shoulder. Tony just looked at him wide-eyed and mouth opened and it would have hilarious if it wasn't almost sad to know he was reacting that way because he wasn't used to people caring and showing it by such simple gestures. "Don't ever do that again."

He nodded dumbly and then shook himself off and recovered his wits. "Awww, Brucie! You should have just said you missed me! And that punch wasn't necessary."

He rubbed his shoulder, faking pain. "It was hardly one. I can ask the Other Guy to show what a real one feels like."

"He wouldn't," Tony said confidently.

_If he is Tiny Man, no. Metal Man, yes,_ the other guy grumbled and Bruce smirked. Time for him to have his fun too. He had been worried as well after all.

He rolled his shoulders and walked backwards until he was a safe distance enough from Tony who just looked at him with narrowed eyes. He saw a look of recognition appear just moments before he let the Hulk out.

A roar filled the room and eyes focused on Tony as he stared up at his rage-filled very green friend. "Big Guy! Hello to you! It's good to see you!"

"Tiny Man make Hulk angry."

Tony pursed his lips and buried his hands in his pockets. "Hum… Sorry, I guess?"

"Tiny Man…"

"Tony," he interrupted. The Hulk narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, huffing. "Don't look at me like that. Call me Tony."

"Tony stupid."

He held up one finger and frowned. "I resent that. I'm a certified genius and…" One hand wrapped around him and he yelped as his feet left the floor.

And then he was crashing into a monster chest, and yet it was gentle. Tony awkwardly patted the gigantic arm under his hand and grinned. "I knew you liked me!"

"Tony friend," he agreed.

"Yeah. Friends."

Suddenly a shriek sounded behind them and the Hulk turned around abruptly, holding Tony closer and he brought his other hand up into a fist. Tony looked up and widened his eyes when he realized it was Pepper, who was staring wide-eyed and fearfully at them, one hand over her mouth, one foot back, ready to run.

"Hey, Big Guy, whoah, no, it's Pepper. She's good. She's a friend."

"Friend."

"Yes, a friend. Can you put me down?" The Hulk nodded and put him down. He walked the few feet separating them from Pepper who stared at him with interrogating eyes. He grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to stand in front of the Hulk. "Pepper, this is Hulk. Big Guy, this is Pepper. She's my girlfriend."

Pepper took a breath, forced a smile on her face, doing her best to hide her fear, but trusting Tony, and waved. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Hulk."

The Hulk looked down at his hand then raised it up and waved. "Pepper, hello."

Then he started shrinking until Bruce was left curling over the floor naked and with a torn-up jean over him. Pepper crossed her arms and turned to Tony. "I won't even ask. Give him a guest room."

She turned on her heels and walked away. Tony grinned and called after her: "Love you too!"

Then he turned back to Bruce and kneeled down to wake him up. They still had to talk after all and it just wouldn't do if the scientist was sleeping while he told him everything that happened. Nope, not at all.

* * *

**So? Like it? And yes the end is referring to the scene after the credits of IM3 ^^ **

**Review please!**

**AngelShep**


	9. Thor 20

**Hi! Okay, so this one was hard since I couldn't just bring Thor bac on Earth, so I hope it's plausible. I hope you'll like it!**

**Nice reading!**

* * *

**Thor 2.0**

Tony looked up at the familiar sound of clicking heels on the floor and grinned when he saw Pepper walking towards him, holding a… box. He raised his eyebrows in interrogation but she just made a face and he realized it was maybe too heavy for her. He stood up from his stool and quickly made his way to her to help her off. He then walked back to his desk and put it down. "Who sent it?" he asked as he grabbed a screwdriver to open it.

"No idea. Clara said it was there when she arrived this morning." Pepper stopped next to him and peeked over his shoulder, one hand on his arm.

"Mmh… Could be a bomb or something," he said casually. It wouldn't be the first time someone was stupid enough to try and send a bomb. It never worked.

"A team checked. According to them, there's nothing dangerous in the box." Tony let out a skeptic noise.

"Nothing known to Earth," he pointed out as he put the screwdriver down.

She gave him a look. "Are you trying to put me on edge?"

He grinned cheekily. "It's a simple but very true observation." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ready?"

She nodded and he opened it. He peered in, Pepper leaning forward as well, curiosity winning them both over. Tony put his hands inside and grabbed the item buried in the polystyrene. He took it out and raised his eyebrows at the plain grey cube. "O-kay. It's a cube." He put it on the desk and made a face. "I don't like cubes anymore." Especially not glowing blue cubes. This one may not be glowing or blue, but still, the cube part was still there.

He crossed his arms while Pepper rolled her eyes. "Do you think it's from Asgard?"

"Why would Thor use mail and polystyrene? I'm not even sure he knows what polystyrene is," he scoffed. He tentatively touched the cube but nothing happened. He was _not_ going to freak out, his panic attacks were finally starting to get under control and he didn't want to have a relapse just because of a ridiculous cube.

"Well. Maybe a cube means something in his culture." Pepper bit her lip and looked at him in amusement.

"You're making fun of me," he stated as he turned it over. "Ah-ah!" He touched what looked like a circle drawn on the back of it and it was pushed inwards.

Suddenly the cube started glowing and Tony abruptly put it back on the desk, refraining himself from taking a step back at the last moment. Then the figure of Thor appeared in the air over it – well a very small version of Thor. Pepper's eyes widened as the figure bowed, red cape billowing behind him. "Friend Stark." He raised back up and smiled, blue eyes shining in joy. "Seeing you again is a real pleasure."

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it. He cleared his throat and straightened – he wasn't going to look ridiculous because of his almost panic attack. "Thor, hey. Well, it's a nice cube. And communication, that's great. You're aware I'm gonna pull it apart to figure out how it works, right?" He raised an eyebrow in interrogation, half a smirk on his lips. Pepper smacked him in the ribs, but that only made it go wider.

Thor chuckled. "Your thirst for knowledge has no bounds indeed." Tony tilted his head to the side in agreement – he wouldn't have formulated it that way, but why not. "I am glad to see you unscathed," he then told him, going serious once more.

"O-kay." Tony frowned. "Why are you saying that Goldilocks?"

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. "I have heard about your near-death experience and the destruction of your home."

Tony's eyebrows raised up to his hairline in astonishment. "Malibu? That was over a month ago, Thor."

The demigod frowned for a moment before his shoulders sagged. "I wish to apologize, my friend."

Tony rubbed a tired hand over his face. "What for?" Talking with people was making him tired but it was even worse with Thor; the demigod may be an open book sometimes and other times… he was being more cryptic than Fury.

"I should have been there in this difficult time to assist you. I am sorry I couldn't be the brother in arms you were expecting." He bowed his head and put a hand on the top of his hammer's handle.

"Don't worry, Point Break, it's fine. Apology accepted," Tony awkwardly said. He wasn't good at anything that had to do with apologies, whether it was to say them or to receive them. Let bygones be bygones and all that jazz, _that_ was his way. No point in dealing with past things. _And look what it brought you, battling against demons you created._

He focused on the present again.

Thor looked up surprised. "But… I should have been by your side to help you fend off your foe. Instead I was here, letting my brother and his treacherous words reach me, pulling me into believing you were indeed dead." The deep sadness in Thor's voice was perceptible even through this strange Asgardian communication.

Tony sighed and sat back up on his stool, Pepper letting go of his arm. She looked back at the door and smiled, gesturing at the two persons there (that Tony himself had yet to notice) to come inside Tony's workshop. "Look Thor, you did nothing wrong. You were on another planet or world or whatever. I don't blame you for not showing up. I'm surprised you even learned about what happened. It's all good." He hesitated, licking his lips. "And… don't feel guilty about Loki. He's your brother and he is using your love for him against you. He knows he is one of your weaknesses. Keep that in mind."

Thor's lips split into a wide smile as he nodded. "Thank you, Friend Stark, for your words of wisdom. I will treasure them." Thor raised his fist to his chest in a salute. "Until next time, we fight side by side again."

Tony frowned and nodded. "Yeah, sure. But buddy, it's not that I don't like you and all but I'd rather have no 'fight side by side' you know. Just a nice meeting where there's no saving the world. It'd be nice." He made a face at his rambling and heard Pepper chuckle beside him.

"It would be a welcome change indeed, Friend Stark." Tony rolled his eyes at the name, really, Thor could try and say his name instead of 'friend Stark'. "Then I will look forward for our next meeting."

"Yeah, sure. Me too." The figure of Thor disappeared and the cube turned back into a plain grey one. Tony scratched at his temple idly while looking at it. "Are they all gonna check on me one by one or something? How did Thor even learn about what happened?"

He turned his stool towards Pepper and froze when he saw the two people standing just a few feet away, awkwardly looking away from him.

"Okay, fine, don't answer that. They _are_ going to come one by one." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Natashalie and Stars and Spangles. Hello to you both."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Next chapter is Steve and Natasha, it's the last one. **

**Review please!**

**AngelShep**


	10. Natasha and Steve 20

**Salut! Here it is, the last chapter and final Avengers! **

**I wish to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story, everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! So a big thank you ! :D**

**And now onto the chapter! Good reading!**

* * *

**Natasha and Steve 2.0**

Natasha let out an amused smile when she realized Tony hadn't even noticed they were there. He was absorbed in his conversation with Thor – she didn't even know what made this particular conversation possible but she had no doubt the genius would try and find out.

She heard Steve gasped when Tony surprisingly gave a good advice to Thor about his brother. Then again, out of all people, the one who knew the best about caring being a weakness people would exploit was definitively Tony. Tony who learned showing he could be affected was giving people a way to get to him and manipulate him. He would definitively know what he was talking about.

She rolled her eyes though with his next remark. No one but him would make such a statement to Thor's way of saluting.

Then Pepper was chuckling and Thor was saying goodbye. Steve took a step forward, ready to start talking but Natasha stopped him. It would only put Tony on edge, seeing as he hadn't even noticed them yet.

"Are they all gonna check on me one by one or something? How did Thor even learn about what happened?" Tony wondered aloud as he scratched his temple and made his stool spin towards Pepper.

And finally he saw them, freezing immediately as his eyes widened slightly. He recovered quickly enough and if she wasn't trained to look for those little details, she would have missed it completely.

"Okay, fine, don't answer that. They _are_ going to come one by one." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Natashalie and Stars and Spangles. Hello to you both."

Steve sighed and pinched his nose while Natasha just gave Stark a look. Completely unfazed, he just grinned. Of course.

Well she was going to wipe that grin off his face. She walked confidently toward him, noticing the way his body tense just the slightest bit and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She noticed the lack of light coming from his chest as well, something that still shook her, despite the fact Clint had told her he didn't have the shrapnel inside him anymore. She had learned to associate the light with Stark being alive and it would take some time before that particular association faded again.

Next thing she knew, she was finally in front of him and her hand slammed on his cheek, hard enough it made his head wipe to the side.

Pepper gasped and Steve yelled her name, but Tony simply stood there, head bowed to the side, with a red mark already appearing on his skin. He slowly licked his lips and finally looked up at her. His brown eyes were unreadable as he stared at her, lips set into something that wasn't quite a smirk, nor a frown. Natasha held his gaze, unmovable, impassible. She waited. She knew he could understand what she was silently telling him.

And then Tony smirked and nodded. "Got it."

"Good," she answered before turning on her heels and walking towards a desk, on which she sat, under the bewildered gaze of Steve and Pepper. She didn't care. The one person who was supposed to understand what that gesture was did, that was all that mattered. She didn't need for anyone to know she had just made him understand that if he pulled a stunt like that one he will have to face her very deadly knifes and other weapons.

He wouldn't last very long then.

She wasn't about to say either she would do that to him because she cared about the man. That was just a big no-no.

"Sooo… The Spider's done, it's your turn, Captain Uptight."

Steve gave him a look at that, but Tony ignored it completely in favor of grabbing the cube still sitting on the desk. He idly started examining it while Pepper shook her head at his antics. "You acted recklessly, Stark. You shouldn't…"

"Have threatened a very dangerous and highly wanted terrorist. Yadda, yadda, yadda." Tony raised his eyes at Steve who stood tense, fists clenched and a disapproving frown on his face. "What? I know that, okay? It was a stupid move, I'm not denying it."

"Then why did you do it? And why didn't you ask for help?" Steve asked, sighing, his body relaxing, knowing Tony wasn't completely unaware of how stupid he acted.

Tony put the cube down and stood up. "Because it could have been avoided. I mean…" He ran both his hands over his face and in his hair before turning to Pepper, who was watching with a small smile. "Happy tried to tell me there was something suspicious about this guy. I could have stopped him. I could –" He deflated and shook his head. "I couldn't bring anyone else into that mess, the mess I created."

Pepper put a hand over his and squeezed his fingers. Steve's eyes softened. "You… We can defend ourselves, Tony. We're more than capable."

"Look, Cap, you're used to this team thing. You were in the damn army. I'm not. What I'm used to is to fix the messes I created on my own. It's not a problem about how I didn't think you could defend yourselves, it's more like… I thought you…" He trailed off and looked away from them, grimacing. He raised his hand up to his chest and rubbed absently the place where the reactor used to be.

"You thought we wouldn't help." Natasha stated, eyes set on him, voice void of any emotion.

His eyes snapped to her and he licked his lips, unsure of how he should answer. "We might have fought together in the end but we… didn't all get off fine at first. Except Bruce…" He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Stark, I…" Steve started, looking like a kicked puppy.

Tony shook his head. "No, no, don't. I mean it's in the past. I am so not dealing with this _now_. Promise, next time I won't go off against anyone on my own. Alright?"

Steve sighed but figured he wouldn't get anything else out of the genius. "Alright." Then he looked around curiously while Stark grabbed the cube again. He had never been into Tony's house before and she could understand his curiosity.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side. "Mmh… So without the reactor anymore, how are you going to be Iron Man?"

He stiffened and his hand immediately reached up to the place where it used to be. His brown eyes moved to her as he stared, searching for anything that might help him figure out where she was going with that train of thought. Natasha held her mask as best as she could, knowing Stark could read people well when he wanted to.

"The suit isn't powered with that arc anymore, hasn't been in quite some time." It was smooth, true and sincere, but Natasha saw it. The slightest twitch of his lips as he talked, invisible to anyone who hadn't been trained to watch out for this kind of signs, and even then only the best would have noticed it since Stark was a really good and convincing liar.

"That may be true, but there's something you're not telling us." That got Steve attention who turned to them. Pepper stiffened as Stark narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stark, where… I mean we saw all those suits in Malibu and… where are they?" the soldier asked gesturing around him, at the workshop, empty except for desks, computers, robots and holograms.

Tony sighed and licked his lips. He looked down at his hands playing with a screwdriver that had been lying on the desk. "I blew them all up."

Steve's eyes widened and Natasha was ashamed to admit it, but hers as well. She knew what Iron Man was to Stark, it was his redemption, his way of paying back for the destruction his weapons had caused. He wouldn't have just given up on it, it didn't seem… possible.

"What?" Steve finally managed.

"I blew them all up. Clean slate protocol." He gestured at the lab around them. "They were… It's just a… fresh start. I'm not…" He put the screwdriver down and looked back up, first at her then at Steve, then finally at Pepper. "Iron Man… it couldn't work that way anymore. But I'm not giving it up, guys. I'm still Iron Man." Pepper smiled at him and shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Time off before going right back to making another one."

Natasha looked from Stark to Pepper then back at Stark and his non-shining chest. She smiled the slightest bit and hopped off the desk. "We'll see you again then. We can't stay any longer, but it's good to see you're alright, Stark." She stopped at the door, waiting for the captain to catch up with her. She nodded back at the genius. "Till next time."

"Yeah. See you."

"Goodbye Stark."

"Bye, Cap."

They closed the door behind them and left, not looking back. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator and as they waited, Steve spoke up, without glancing at her. "What do you think?"

She smirked. "I think this isn't the last we see of Stark. Neither it is the end of Iron Man. He said it. A fresh start. Nothing more, nothing less." The doors opened and she stepped inside. Steve stared at her for a moment before following.

It definitively wasn't going to be the last time they heard from Tony Stark.

She couldn't help but be impatient for that time to come.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Steve and Natasha's reactions ?**

**What did you think of the whole story?**

**Thank you again everyone, it's been great to have you all during this story!**

**Until next time!**

**AngelShep**


End file.
